


Eat The Purple One Last (Human!AU Fanfic and Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Diefenbaker eats Smarties.</p><p>Human Dief, HumanFemale Turtle, Half-Wolf Fraser and Turtle RayK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat The Purple One Last (Human!AU Fanfic and Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the fan_flashworks prompt Role Reversal.

Draco Diefenbaker eats Smarties.

He saves the purple ones for last and as they crunch between his teeth he ignores the anti-Smartie comments of his half-wolf Fraser.

Being transfixed by a blond named Ante left a bullet in Dief's back.

He comes back to Chicago to find Rachael 'Turtle' Kowalski where Ray Vecchio should have been.

Turtle might have Ray Vecchio's green eyes but the similarities end there. Ray became a woman and Armani became t-shirts and jeans, an inked Champion stood out on pale skin. Dark hair is now green spikes.

Their friendship is the same and even Fraser got a real turtle buddy also named Ray. Turtle-Ray wears a chain of metal around his shell.

Their friendship is as sweet as any Smartie.


End file.
